Episode 9: Klint's Return
This is the 9th episode in the LMBW the TV Show Series. It aired on May, 2014 on MTV Plot While in the forest, the Strike team builts a fire. Alemas pulls out his cell phone and calls the regular crew to come find them at the forest near by the local police station. Luckily the regular crew finds them and takes them back to Alemas' department. They decided to have a party after all they have been through in the past two months. Keplers then notices that they are short on beer and he notices Almeas about it. Alemas then sends Indigo to go get some beer that he had stored at the garage. Indigo unwillingly goes. She enters the garage and heads straight for the fridge, not realizing the door slowly closing and locking behind her. DC's cat which was hiding in the garage gets frightened by something and escapes through the cat flap. This startles Indigo, but she calms herself down and heads back to the door. She finds it's now locked then the lights also turn off. She turns the lights back on by opening the garage door, but it stops halfway up just as Indigo was about to exit then closes. Indigo turns back to see Klint standing there with a hand on the garage door activator. Thinking it's a prank, she decides to play along with the whole killer/victim scenario. When Klint grabs Indigo and pulls out a knife, she realizes it isn't a game. Klint slices her arm and she drops the beers shattering most of them. Indigo, in shock, walks backwards until she lands in a lounge chair. Getting straight back up, Indigo runs past the fridge and opens the freezer door behind her, which hits Klint in the face knocking him to the floor. She runs back to the garage door leading into the house and just as she's about to press the button to lift the garage door, she panics when she sees Klint getting back up. Defending herself, she picks up the bottles from the floor that were not smashed and begins throwing them at Klint, striking him in the stomach and in the head. She runs out of bottles and he runs towards her. She ducks down, causing him to spiral over her and land on the stairs. Seeing the cat flap as her only exit, she tries to escape. After getting halfway through, she realizes she's stuck and tries to pull herself back in. Klint gets back up and sees her struggle so he starts the garage door. It begins to go up and while it rises, Indigo screams in pain as the cat flap digs into her ribcage and begs to live. In seconds, she is brought to the top; she is killed instantly when her head is flattened and her neck is snapped. Klint admires his work. Batty hears the screams coming from the garage and she rushes to the garage. Alemas, Ire and JDude follow behind her. As the four enter the garage, the door closes behind them and they see Klint standing in front of it with a knife! Batty is then shocked. She quickly grabs golf stick that was standing at the corner of the garage and starts swinging it at Klint. Klint punches Batty in the face knocking her out and causing her nose to break and runs away from Alemas' department leaving a message on a piece of paper behind. JDude picks it up and reads the following: "You all are gonna die!" Users appearing in this episode *Klint *Batty *Storm *Cake *Alemas *BCG *DC *Keplers *Drew *JDude *Chipika *Marro *Ire *Caysie *Indigo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1